Inferno Trap
Inferno Trap This trap engulfs your enemies in infernal flames, setting them on fire to die further on down the corridor. Appearance This is where you will write a brief description of the aesthetic appearance of the trap. No opinions, please. Abilities This trap sets you enemies on fire. The initial blast deals one damage and they burn on for about 3.5 damage after being set alight. It has a medium cool down time so you cannot flame every unit in a wave, some will pass this trap unscathed. . It does damage every unit in its target area for the duration it is triggered. The burning damage effect stacks. So a unit that is set on fire twice by two traps receives roughly 7 burning damage (plus the 2 from the initial bursts) The tier 4 sticky flames leaps to other nearby units, in respect to the unit on fire. It can also leap to a unit that is already on fire. This unit then also receives sticky flame damage on top of his other burning damage damage. The units seem to need to walk roughly in the same square in order for this effect to happen. (-I don't know if this sticky flame damage is also 3.5 damage total, have not tested this, also don't know the chance of spread-) Level dependent benefits When you level up the inferno trap with trap mastery you get a -1% cool down time bonus per level. This stacks with the Tier 2 and 3 bonus. With 5 levels in inferno trap, you enable the ability to level up to a Tier 2 trap (see below). With 10 levels in inferno trap, you enable the ability to level up to a Tier 3 trap (see below). With 15 levels in inferno trap, you enable the ability to level up to a Tier 4 trap (see below). You must choose between one of two tier 4 effects. Normally you get only one tier 4 trap, so choose wisely. With more levels, the Cool Down bonus continues to increase, but there are no further upgrades to enable. Strategies Any ideas on how to use the trap, All opinions welcome. Be sure to subhead each strategy. Crispy mob Set this trap in the wall near choke points where large groups of enemies stack or bunch up. Slime traps, freezing traps, or frost bombs in front of the inferno will help keep heroes close enough to get flamed. Poison Fire Upgrade a slime trap to level four under the crispy mob strategy. Most light enemies can't survive both inferno and poison slime in this choke point. With the inferno trap upgraded to sticky fire in a good choke point, even the heavies will be limping slowly out while their smaller friends get reduced to BBQ. Stats * Tier 1 * Starting Price 800 * Cool down 4.50 seconds * Damage 1 plus around 3.5 burning damage * Range 2 squares * Tier 2 upgrade (must have at least trap mastery level 5 in this trap) * cost 250 * '-0.5 second cool down' * tier 3 upgrade (must have at least trap mastery level 10 in this trap) * cost 250 * '-0.5 second cool down ' * Tier 4 upgrade 1 (must have at least trap mastery level 15 in this trap) * Infernal Flames: Trap fires for a longer duration * Tier 4 upgrade 2 (must have at least trap mastery level 15 in this trap) * Sticky Flames: Flames have a chance to spread among units * Sell price: -100 of total trap cost Trivia also damages demons and litches. Use bullets.Glitches Same as Trivia. Use bullets.